Born to die
by icupcakegeek
Summary: My very first Clato fanfiction story. Title says all... Or does it... In-Progress...YOU GOTTA WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

**Born to die**

Note: I don't own the movie, if I do, I wouldn't make Glato at all!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cato's POV**_

"Cato!" I hear her scream my name. What is happening, I gotta check her to know if she's okay. I run back to the Cornucopia, "Clove," I shouted out her name to let her know I'm coming for her. "Cato," she screeched my name again. I'm starting to think that something bad is happening to her. I hope I can still get there before it's too late.

_**Clove's POV**_

"Clove," I heard him scream my name out. Thresh is so huge, how can I beat him. I tried to use my knife to kill him but I can't. "Why did you kill Rue?" Thresh yelled. "I didn't, get off me," I protested. I don't think Thresh believes me; it's going to be over. I still have a life to live, I still haven't told Cato what he meant to me. If only I can still have a chance to say goodbye to him. . I see Katniss right there shocked. I hope Cato will win and not Loverboy and Katniss. Thresh holds up a rock and loses it. He hit me on the head breaking my skull and I fell on the floor. This is the end of me.

_**Cato's POV**_

I saw her. I saw her. Thresh, that beast, he tried to kill my precious Clove. What a monster. I run to Clove as fast as I could, wishing that she would still be alive. "Cato….Please….Don't leave me," Clove said to me. "I won't Clove, I won't," I answered her back. And this is it, she is gone, I love her so much. I kissed her forehead, and close her eyes. I hold up three fingers up to the air just so the people can see how painful this is to me. I swear I would kill that beast Thresh. I swear….


	2. Chapter 2

**Born to die- Chapter 2**

Clove's POV

As I open my eyes, I saw Cato, kneeling beside me crying. "You shouldn't had died," he told me. I can't believe he thought I was dead. "Cato…I'm…not dead," "Clove! Your alive," He said as he open up his arms and hug me, "Why would I be dead, I can never leave you," "Listen Clove, umm… I…I…Love You." I can't believe it, he loves me, he can really love someone. It's very rare for Careers like us to love people, we are just not like that. "I Love you too Cato," "I knew that already." He gave me his hand to help me stand up. "Let's go, we both can be the winners right."

No one's POV

Cato and Clove run as fast as they could until they saw Thresh. Thresh was making fire, he was trying to cook something so he could eat.

Thresh's POV

"Don't worry Rue, I took care of her, she's dead," I said as I look into the skies. I'm confident that Cato won't kill me because I'm stronger and bigger than him. Good Thing I killed Clove or else they might have a small chance to win.

Whoever's POV

Cato: Hey Thresh

Clove: You think you killed me

Thresh: Holy sh** you….you…your still alive!

Clove: Of course I am

Cato: But we will make sure you are the one that dies

Thresh: Get away from me

*Cato holds his sword and slashes Thresh's arm*

Thresh: Sh**

*Thresh fights back by slashing Cato's hand with his knife*

Cato: Clove! A little help here

Clove: Alright

*Clove takes one of her knife in her pouch and throws it at Thresh's chest*

Cato: This is for Clove *he kicked Thresh as he fall on the floor and Cato stabbed him with his sword*

*Thresh's name pops out in the sky, and the canon was shot*

Note: I will continue this I promise :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Born to die**

Chapter 3

Katniss' POV

I looked up the sky and saw Thresh's picture, I can't believe he actually died…he let me go….but what about Clove…why isn't her picture show above….she might be still alive… I don't want her here anymore….I wish she's dead…because Peeta and I might not have a chance against her and Cato especially that they are both from the same district…..I gotta tell Peeta about this…

*Katniss runs to the cave where Peeta was. She crawled into the cave and went to Peeta*

"Here Peeta, this will make you feel better" Katniss said, "Thanks Katniss," Peeta said as he drinks from the cup "So Peeta, did you see Thresh's picture in the sky?" Katniss asked, "Yeah," Peeta answered, "How about Clove? Did you see her picture?" Katniss asked, "Umm…No, why did you ask?" Peeta told Katniss, "Because I saw Thresh kill her, how come her face isn't show?" Katniss asked, "What? He killed her? I don't know! Did he saw you, did he tried to kill you?" Peeta worriedly asked, "No he didn't, and he let me go because I showed kindness to his district partner Rue,"Katniss answered, "That's great! But what about Clove, she might go to Cato and plan to kill us two,"Peeta asked, "I don't know, I'm afraid they might kill us both," Katniss said with a worried look on her face, "Don't worry, we can do this"

Clove/Cato's POV

"So Cato, have you seen where Peeta and Katniss are now?" Clove asked, "I don't know where they are, but I'm sure we will find them and finished them," Cato told Clove. Clove laughs, "They won't know what hit them," Clove said while Cato laughs.

(Later that same evening)

*Seneca Crane orders to put mutts in the arena*

Katniss' POV

What the heck is that growling noise, where is it coming from? Am I hallucinating again? I sure hope that's just my mind… "Hey Peeta can u hear that?" I asked, "The growling noises? What are those anyway?" he said, "I don't know and I don't want to find out."

*Mutts appeared in front of Peeta and Katniss*

Peeta: We gotta run fast

Katniss: Let's go

[They ran quickly to the Cornucopia to avoid the Mutts]

Peeta: Climb the Cornucopia

Katniss: Okay, let's go

Peeta: Uugghh

(Cato and Clove appeared in front of them)

Clove: So this is where it all ends

Cato: I knew we will find you

Clove: Are you scared now Catpiss and Loverboy?

Katniss: We aren't scared of you (she puts her arrow in her bow)

Clove: Oh look I'm scared, Katniss' arrows are gonna kill me (sarcasm)

Cato: Give up guys, you know we will win

Katniss: No we will win

Cato: Oh yeah, then fight us

Clove: I'll handle the girl, you'll handle loverboy

Cato: Yeah I will

-To Cato and Peeta-

Cato: So are you ready to die now?

Peeta: I'm not ready because you will die

Cato: Ha! I'm stronger than you

Peeta: That's what you think (he says as he tries to punch Cato)

Cato: *Cato dodges* Oh is that all you got, now it's my turn (He pulls his sword out and slashes Peeta's right arm)

Peeta: Ouch! Damn it Cato

Cato: Are you going to cry now?

Peeta: I'll make you cry (he punches Cato's face)

Cato: Ouch!

Peeta: Ha! How do you like me now jerk

Cato: I don't like you (he stabs Peeta's stomach and pushes him to the mutts)

Peeta: Uughhh…Kat….nis…..

Katniss: PEETA! (shoots arrow at Cato's hand)

Cato: Ouch (almost falls but Clove pulls him)

Cato: Thanks

Clove: Poor poor Katniss, loverboy is dead, well now you can come with him (gets her knife from her pocket and stabs Katniss)

Cato: (punches Katniss until she falls into the mutts)

Clove: Haha

[After a while]

(Gamemakers: Now we have the winners, Cato and Clove, from District 2)

*Clove and Cato hug*

Clove: Yes! We won! We finally won

Cato: I always wanted to win especially with you

Clove: Me too

Cato: We can finally come back at out family

Clove: I think my parents are so proud of me

Cato: Mine too

(They get lifted away from the arena and back to their families)

Note: Shall I continue? :P Thanks for reading guys :3


End file.
